The One
by ichigi111kurosaki
Summary: Ben confessed his love to Kevin after kevin was turned down by gwen, now upset bens kidnapped and made into A vocaloid. When hes put into an arena and forced to hurt the man he loves who came to save him ben gets a taste of his emotion and deadly sin. WARNING This story moves quick, BoyXBoy Yaoi BeVin Kevin Seme Ben Uke. Don't Like Dont Read...


Ben sat alone on his bed talking on the phone with peirce,manny, alan, and kevin. He smiled and listened to the others bicker and argue on how to get the girls they liked. Ben frowned as a thought hit him.'why would i be in this conversation? i don't like girls.' he thought and frowned.

"BEN!" Someone shouted into the phone causing ben to jump. "Huh? What?" Ben asked and he hears a loud sigh from each of the others. "Sorry just...just thinking." Ben said his voice letting a small bit of loneliness slip through.

"benji, what's wrong!?" kevin asked and ben bit his lip. "nothing kevin, m'just tired. my back hurts and i feel like someone bashed my head in…" ben said and heard the phone hang up. Ben took the phone from his ear and stared at the phone. "Great…" He grumbled. He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes shot open when his door slammed open. He sat up instantly Only to have his head burst with pain.

"Arrg." He grumbled and held his head with one hand and looked up at his new guests. "What are you guys doing here?" Ben asked as manny, pierce, Alan and kevin stood in the door way. Kevin shrugged, manny looked to pierce and alan looked at kevin.

"We, are here to take care of you." Pierce said and moved to stand infront of ben and held out a cup of water and a bottle of ibuprofen. "Thanks." Ben whispered and took the offered items. "So any advice for us on how to get our loves to love us!?" Manny asked and ben chuckled. "Who do each of you like!?" Ben asked and the others fell silent. "...Just text it to me, ill tell you from there." Ben said and Alan texted first. ~I like Manny. X/X~ Ben looked up at Alan and smiled. Peirce was the next to text. ~I like albedo~ Ben looked a little taken aback and let a small grin split his face. Manny then texted followed shortly by kevin. ~I like Alan~ ~i like Your cousin gwen~

Ben looked to kevin and gave him a look stating 'that's obvious'. "Well Alan, just tell them, im positive they'll like you back, just pick a romantic setting, like a sunrise or sunset. Manny, just try and flirt, maybe be a bit more physical, like, try and get a hug or high five more often. Peirce, just take them to get chilli fries for a while and slowly get them to open up. Kevin, just be you, i know that you may have more of a chance than you think…" Ben said and smiled. Their faces relaxed a bit and they smiled.

"Who wants a smoothie!" Cooper yelled next to Pierce. He held two trays of smoothies, he had albedo, michel, JT, and cash behind him. Ben smiled and instantly snagged a smoothie from one of the tray's.

When everyone was relaxed and sitting in ben's room Michel spoke up and asked. "Where's your parents!?" And all the eyes fell to ben who just shrugged. "Dunno, they've only stayed for about a week at a time. no more. then they leave for about a month." Ben said and sipped at his smoothie. "Hey, did you guy's hear, their taking random people off the streets and testing on them! No ones allowed outside after ten alone." Cooper said and ben looked at him in shock.

"I wonder what kind of experiments." He thought aloud and cooper pulled out his laptop. "Well my sources tell me that the Vocaloid's were each one of these experiments. each vocaloid is a different sin. lust,envy,greed,gluttony,pride,sloth, and ,Greed. Kaito, Lust. Luka, Gluttony. Other vocaloids are emotions. like Lilly,Calmness. Ghakpoid,Happiness. Mekio, Insanity."Cooper said. Everyone shrugged and went to talking about other things.

Days passed and kevin was turned down by gwen and ben had asked him out. Kevin rudly yelled at ben and broke his heart. Ben hadn't left his room since and was currently laying on his bed.

By the time midnight rolled around ben was alone. His phone rang. He answered. "Ben come meet me at Mr. Smoothie!" Gwen said into the phone panicky and hung up before ben could ask any more. Ben wiped his eyes and slid his shoes on. He walked down the dark streets and made his way to . When he got there he trotted up to the only figure in the parking lot.

"Gwen, What's wrong?" Ben asked and put his hand on her shoulder to turn her around. When he did he met the cold red eyes of a stranger who jabbed a needle into ben's neck. He collapsed to the ground and quickly pushed his speed dial for kevin. When he knew kevin answered he asked. "W-who are you, a-a-and w-what d-did you i-inj-ect me with?" Ben asked and kneeled on the ground.

"Oh just morphine, and tranquilizer. You will be the next victim." A man cackled out and ben slurred out a curse and passed out on the ground. When he opened his eyes ben was in a large pod with green tinted glass as the lid. It was connected to a wall and many wires were attached to ben. He pulled them off and stepped out of the pod. "Your awake envy." A girl said and lifted his face to meet her eyes. "I'm can call me miku." She said and smiled.

"i-im Envy, you can call me ben. Wait no… im loneliness… You can still call me ben." He said. Not remembering any of his previous night. "Nice to meet you. Welcome, new Vocaloid. Today your going to fight the one who hurt you." Miku said and ben nodded as he walked up to a large door. "Good luck." She said and pushed him through. As ben walked through he took notice of what he was wearing. He had on a black leather long jacket that had one skinny arm on his left and a baggy almost kimono arm on the right. It had half a tall collar that's insides glowed neon green. Attached to it was a long white flare pant leg on his left leg and a bikini half on his right hip.

A tall black boot was on bens right leg and a short leather boot on his left with glowing neon green lines and circles. on his left wrist was a large mechanical watch that went from his palm to his elbow. on it was vocal volume and language features. Ben also took notice of the glasses and mic attached to the headphones on his ears. The thigh high sock on ben's left leg attached to ben's jacket by a glowing green strap.

"I like it this outfits rather comfortable.

Ben stepped into a large arena type place where his abuser was standing, his back to ben. "Let the battle begin!" Kaito's voice boomed into the arena as the doors locked. Ben crossed his arms and glared at the man. The man turned around to face ben and gasped. "Whats wrong,cat got your tounge, KeViN!?" Ben said and growled the others name. "Ben we finally found you." Kevin whispered and ben's eyes narrowed more. "What do you mean?" He asked and kevin looked into ben's eyes. "You've been missing for three months." Kevin whispered and ben's eyes went wide as the nights memories came back to him.


End file.
